


SGA: A New Hope(less)

by scatterglory



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterglory/pseuds/scatterglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://in-the-bottle.livejournal.com/275352.html">Here's</a> the art by <a href="http://in-the-bottle.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://in-the-bottle.livejournal.com/"><b>in_the_bottle</b></a> that inspired the semicrack; I was specifically thinking of the second pic, but they both work . . . :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	SGA: A New Hope(less)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](http://in-the-bottle.livejournal.com/275352.html) the art by [](http://in-the-bottle.livejournal.com/profile)[**in_the_bottle**](http://in-the-bottle.livejournal.com/) that inspired the semicrack; I was specifically thinking of the second pic, but they both work . . . :P

**SGA: A New Hope(less)**  
by scatterglory

It didn't matter that he was a scientist—right now, Rodney was thanking by name every god/deity/higher being he'd ever heard of, and possibly inventing some new ones along the way.

_I can't believe it! There's absolutely no way this is even remotely possible!_

But there it was, in his hands. Glowing.

_Thank you Carson . . ._ Without the gene therapy, he would have had to ask Sheppard to help figure out what this thing was, and that would have ruined _everything . . . _

His hands tingled, and he felt himself grinning like an idiot. _This is going to be excellent . . . _

* * *

"You lost a bet." Ronon's voice was flat, but his shoulders were shaking as he laughed silently. "To McKay."

"Shut. Up." John snarled. Grimacing, he tugged at his collar. "This damn thing's roasting me alive. I can't believe McKay even _had_ one of these . . . but maybe I shouldn't be surprised."

Ronon's eyes twinkled. "Suits you."

John glared at him. "I should have won that bet, hands down. You've heard him complain about football! How should I have known he'd suddenly develop enough self-restraint to watch an entire game?"

A sudden air of smugness preceded Rodney's arrival. "With proper motivation, anything's possible."

Ronon smirked at them both, and addressed John. "So you have to wear that—"

"For the rest of the day." McKay's tone was both self-satisfied and amused. "Just stay out of the labs; we really don't need any more distractions down there."

"What's that?" Ronon nodded at the object in John's hand.

Rodney's eyes sparkled. "Show him, Colonel!"

Shooting Rodney a death glare, John _focused_—

Ronon jumped back, hand automatically flying to his stunner.

"The force is strong with this one," Rodney smirked.

John glared at him. "You do _not_ want to get on my dark side, McKay."

Ronon looked confused and wary, and Rodney chuckled. "I'm going to go spread word of this around," he grinned as he headed to the door. "You can explain everything to our classic-scifi-movie-deprived friend."

The lightsaber winked off as Sheppard stowed it in the pocket of the voluminous brown robe. Sighing, he turned to Ronon. "So, a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away . . . "

_fin_


End file.
